Digital screens are present in many environments such as gaming environments, malls, restaurants, businesses, and homes. In addition, many touch or input device autonomous systems exist. In a gaming environment a console may have a depth camera connected to it that communicates information about a user's body position to the console. The console may animate a character on a screen according to the user's gestures. For example, if the user gestures to throw a punch in a boxing game, a character on the screen may be displayed as throwing a punch with the same hand using a predefined animation sequence.